


Steve Rogers Week

by gwevyan



Series: Steve Rogers Week [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Happy Birthday Steve!, M/M, Self Improvement a la Steve Rogers Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwevyan/pseuds/gwevyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Steve Rogers' Birthday, everyone! (also known as Happy Fourth of July!) In honor of Captain America, I'm declaring this Steve Rogers Week, and instituting official celebratory guidelines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Rogers Week

Happy Steve Rogers' Birthday, everyone! (also known as Happy Fourth of July!) In honor of Captain America, I'm declaring this Steve Rogers Week, and instituting official celebratory guidelines (suggestions for improvement welcome!).  (No, this isn't a fic.  Seven fics will follow, though!)

Steve Rogers is a pretty amazing guy (and not just because of that smile) so let's honor him properly, shall we? Captain America's probably all for a good party but I think he'd really like it if we all tried to live a little bit like him this week. Now, that doesn't mean getting the snot kicked out of you in a back alley because you won't back down on something you believe in.   _But_ , there are a lot of things you can do with a little inspiration from The Star-Spangled Man With A Plan.  Here's a few ideas- you can pick one to do each day, if you want.  Or make up your own!

For me, among other things I'm doing this week in salute to the Capsicle, I've been in a major writing rut for  _ages_ now, and I'm going to fight it this week to the death (its or mine, we'll see).  Steve Rogers never gives up on anything, no matter how tough it gets; so this week, I'm going to post one new story each day no matter how frustrating or tedious it gets.  They may be short, they may end up just being repetitions of grumpy Bucky because he is my soul animal when I'm cranky, but I'm still going to do them, because if you keep letting yourself stop for a rest and a sulk you'll never get anywhere.  If you want to join me, think of something you've been putting off because it got hard, and take the first step to starting again.

You're all amazing writers, and you enjoy writing- you probably wouldn't be here if you didn't!  So why not use that talent for something other than epic angsty adventures or smutty one-shots this week?  Send a 'letter to the editor' of a magazine or newspaper about something you feel is important.  It doesn't have to be a big dissertation; you could send in a paragraph about wondering why garbage and recycling trucks go around so early in the morning, waking people up and slowing down morning commuter traffic (seriously, why is that??).  Post something on a community bulletin board: anything from a PSA to a note about how absolutely lovely everybody is.  Send thank you notes, or 'thinking of you' cards.  Find a car with a US Veteran license plate or bumper sticker and leave a post-it note on their window telling them how much you appreciate the freedom and safety you have thanks to people like them.

(note: a lot of soldiers feel, at best, kind of awkward about being told 'thank you for your service,' because it's hard to break down all the grim things they've done into the word 'service,' and they feel like nobody should be thanking them for a lot of those things.)

Are any of you artists like Steve?  Make something!  Draw or paint a picture for somebody you know (grandparent?  Niece or nephew?  Fellow Captain America fan?).  Draw a portrait or do an awesome photoshoot for someone.  Make a big happy sidewalk chalk picture where people will see it and smile!

Steve was a little guy who wanted to be bigger and stronger, and he was willing to put in the work to get there before the serum came along.  How many of us honestly exercise as much as we should?  This week, work out every day.  Whether you go to a gym, do a round of military callisthenics at home, or go for a walk every evening, just push yourself a little and do something!  Do it for the Dorito!

Do something brave.  Ask somebody out.  Sign up for a team or class or musical group.  Apologize to someone you've fallen out with.  Apply for a new job.  Plant a vegetable garden and commit to it.  Speak up when you hear people discussing something you don't agree with (be safe, please!  Remember, no alley fights!).  Wear that bright red lipstick or those purple jeans you think stand out too much.  Put a Pride patch on your backpack (again, if you're in a place where this could get you in trouble, please be safe!).

if you're not so big on the major actions, that's fine too!  Captain America isn't just a big-time hero, after all.  He's also just a really good guy who wants everybody to be safe and happy.  Find one person each day you can give a compliment to, like the Starbucks barista with the pretty earrings, or the guy at the bus stop with the cool tattoo.  Thank people.  Leave comments on the AO3 stories you read- we all know how good it feels to get even quick little ones.  Don't just watch when you see somebody carrying a load of heavy stuff, offer to help!  Steve Rogers comes from a time period before we all got contact-phobic and started walking around with our eyes down, pretending to work on our phones so we wouldn't have to pay any attention to the people next to us.  Smile and say good morning to people when you walk by, instead.  You've just brightened their day up!

I'm setting this as the first part of a series because my 'story a day' works will be posted here with it for my own organization.  Please comment and let me know what you're doing, I'd love to know how it goes!  I'll post any photos you send me, too!

As a final note...as this  _is_ about Steve Rogers' birthday, regular baking of Captain America-themed cakes, pies, etc. is very encouraged :D


End file.
